Episcopal Decree: To Quel'Thalas
This decree was issued by Tarso Valcari, Bishop of Quel'Thalas to call the Blood Elf population to Stormwind City on July 20th, 622 K.C.. It is an addition and update to the previous encyclical drafted by the College of Canons, found here: Encyclical: To Quel'thalas. Contents “From the Father Tarso Valcari, Suffragan Bishop of the Suffragan See of Quel’Thalas by the grace of the Divine Light; Father Columban V, Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light, Episcopus Servus Servorum Lux, Servant of the Servants of the Light; Father Johannes Moorwhelp, Bishop of the See of Stormwind by the grace of the Divine Light; Father Melchiz Tzedeck, Bishop of the See of Gilneas by the grace of the Divine Light; Mother Rennali Sunwhisper, Bishop of the Church of the Holy Light by the grace of the Divine Light; Father Caspius Greenleaf, Bishop of the Church of the Holy Light and Vicar-General of the Church of the Holy Light to Archbishop Columban V by the grace of the Divine Light; Father Luther Alburton, Bishop of the Church of the Holy Light by the grace of the Divine Light; Erich Manstein, Metropolitan Secretary of State of the Church of the Holy Light to Archbishop Columban V by the grace of the Divine Light; Dame Nisvia, Duty Head Paladin of the Church of the Holy Light by the grace of the Divine Light; and all of the Clergy of the Church of the Holy Light speaking as one through the teaching authority of Holy Church: To those who have been blessed by the Light and continue to be blessed by the Light in the Kingdom of Quel’Thalas and to all other elves; Quel’dorei or Sin’dorei, who keep the faith and traditions of the Holy Light throughout the worlds that we have knowledge of, and to the military orders of the Thalassian state, and any other organizations subordinate to the Thalassian state of Silvermoon: Peace and blessings from the Holy Light be upon you in these dark times, who has vowed itself to us all in times of trouble, and sustains everyone with its most abundant love. Make it known that we address you all, our brothers and sisters, in language that is most humble; it is to our detriment and the detriment of all that the Light in popular culture, now, throughout Silvermoon City and all other lands which create the Thalassian state; is considered a tool that is manipulated by the individual and not something that ought to be revered as something sacred and divine. As a most gracious reminder of the Light’s love for the Sin’dorei and Quel’dorei, Prophet Velen of the Light restored the Holy Sunwell, allowing us to use this as a source to sustain the desires unfortunately natural to us, his powers gifted to him by the Holy Light. Alas, it was also the Holy Light which willed him to restore our most precious Sunwell. Also to the detriment of everyone, have various military organizations, both old and new, struck at the Church of the Holy Light and the Light itself: successfully desecrating sacred sites of the Holy Church and in the past and unsuccessfully and recently attempting to desecrate Uther’s Tomb, the burial site of a Great Saint of the Church who fought alongside elves; where those bound by the Dawnfury Concordant were expatriated from the tomb by the forces of the faithful of the Light. The Church of the Holy Light and the faithful continue to mourn for the faithful who keep the traditions of the Light within the Thalassian state who are persecuted for their faith in the Holy Light, who has provided for Quel’Thalas numerous times. Their reward is paradise, as promised to them by the Holy Light. Assuredly they are holy among men for their unwavering service. We are delighted to announce that those who have committed obscenities against the Light and have blasphemed against the Light in times past, and have done so recently, and who have persecuted its most beloved children, are being granted an alternative where their sins might be amnestied by the Holy Light through service to the Church of the Holy Light. Should any elf of Quel’Thalas accept this offer, the Church of the Holy Light promises paradise upon the departure from this realm and sanctuary within the Cathedrals of the Holy Light. Should anyone, man or elf, wish to strike upon those who accept this alternative, let it be known that the Holy Light will strike against them most grievously for their sins against man and against the Divine.” Category:Ecclesiastical Documents Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Documents